


Downright Irresistible

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh did something at work and Dana is angry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downright Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: Prompt given to me by scarimor.

Calleigh wondered when Dana would tell her why she was so pissed at her, as if she didn’t already know. Hell, she didn’t even blame her; she knew she’d been wrong. She just wished Dana would talk to her.

Calleigh sighed. She and Dana hadn’t been a couple very long, but she already knew the redhead could be just as stubborn as she could be, especially when it came to her professionalism and work ethic.

A smile slowly formed as she thought about how sexy Dana was when she was riled up about something, be it work related or personal. Her blue eyes would flash and darken into a deeper shade of azure whenever she was angry… or aroused.

She shook her head, trying to dislodge that thought. After all, that’s what had gotten her into to trouble in the first place. With another sigh, she prepared the 9mm handgun for a test fire. After retrieving the bullet she placed it under the microscope to compare the striations to the slug recovered from the crime scene.

~~~

Still being the newest person at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, Dana was particularly conscious of maintaining her professionalism. Which was precisely why she was upset with Calleigh. She shook her head and tried to concentrate as she finished stitching up the corpse. After transferring the body into the cooler she went into her office to type up her report on the computer.

As she sat at her desk listening to the tape she’d made during the autopsy, she found her mind wandering. Unable to concentrate, she turned off the tape and sat back in her chair, thinking. When she came to Miami she wasn’t looking to get involved with anyone, much less someone she worked with. At least they reported to different departments – Calleigh to the police department and her to the coroner’s office.

Dana smiled. Neither had she expected to find herself in a relationship with a woman again. But there was just something about the blonde. She was smart, dedicated, and professional. Which was why she’d been so surprised by Calleigh’s actions earlier in the day. She had to admit though, there was a part of her that was kind of flattered. It was nice to know the younger woman found her so desirable.

She reached and picked up a small evidence jar from her desk. It contained a bullet she’d removed from the body. She had already labeled it and logged it as evidence. It needed to be taken to Ballistics.

~~~

Calleigh looked up when someone entered her ballistics lab. She smiled, as she always did when she saw the redhead, but it was a subdued smile – the older woman wasn’t smiling.

Dana handed over the slug. “Here’s the bullet I took from Alvarez.”

“Thank you. I’ll check it right away.”

The redhead turned to go.

“Dana?”

She turned around.

“About earlier–”

“Not here, Calleigh.”

The blonde nodded. “Okay. But I am sorry.”

Dana left.

~~~

After work Calleigh went home, showered, and changed. She then selected a bottle of wine from her small stash. With wine in hand, she exited her condo, walked down the corridor past four doors, and knocked on the fifth. It was a few moments before the door opened. She held out the bottle of wine – an offering.

An auburn brow arched. “You think offering a bottle wine fixes everything?”

“No. But I’m hoping it’s a start.”

After a moment Dana took the wine and stepped aside to let the blonde enter. She smiled as she followed Calleigh into her living room. She had already forgiven Calleigh for her indiscretion. In truth, she was more angry with herself than with her lover, for her own moment of weakness, for allowing herself to react so strongly to Calleigh’s actions in her office. She suppressed her smile before her lover could see it. It wouldn’t do let the younger woman know she was off the hook too soon.

Calleigh turned to face her lover. “I am sorry about this morning, Dana,” she said with genuine contrition in her voice and on her face. “We agreed that work was work and personal was personal. I know how important professionalism is to you. It’s important to me, too.”

“Yes, which is why I’m so surprised at your actions.”

The blonde actually blushed as she nodded in acknowledgment of her out of character actions. “I promise it won’t happen again,” she paused for a couple of beats, “no matter how sexy you look in scrubs,” she added with a small smirk.

Dana couldn’t help the soft blush, or the small smile, that appeared.

Calleigh moved to stand in Dana’s personal space. “So, am I forgiven?” she asked as she snaked her fingers into the belt loops on the redhead’s jeans and lightly tugged her a little closer.

“We were almost caught.”

“But we weren’t. And I’ve already promised it won’t happen again.” She slid her hands around Dana’s waist to the small of her back and pulled her body against her own.

“You know I wear scrubs all the time at work,” the older woman said as she brought her hands up to rest on Calleigh’s waist.

“Tell you what – if you wear scrubs for me off duty once in a while I’ll keep my hands off of you while we’re on duty. How does that sound?”

“You really like me in scrubs that much?” Dana asked somewhat disbelievingly.

“Definitely. I thought watching you at the range shooting your Glock was hot, but you in your scrubs is downright irresistible.”

“I guess I better install a new lock on my office door then – we don’t need a repeat of today’s scare.”

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Calleigh asked with an exaggerated drawl and batted her eyelashes.

“Forgiven, yes. But you still need to make it up to me – you did get me a rather worked up this morning. I think you need to finish what you started.”

“My pleasure.” Calleigh leaned in and kissed her.

Dana sighed into the kiss almost silently. She drew in a slow breath and opened her eyes after their lips parted. “Actually, I think the point is that it should be my pleasure,” she quipped mischievously.

“Oh, it will be, darlin’. It will be.” Calleigh kissed her again, deeply, as her hands slid under Dana’s shirt.

The wine remained unopened and forgotten the rest of the night.

FIN


End file.
